icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:AJ21
Welcome Hi, welcome to iCarly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:IOMG/@comment-AJ21-20110327212749 page. Before further editing, please read our policies. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mak23686 (Talk) 21:28, March 27, 2011 RE: Seddie Of course! @SeddieOfficial :) ILoveSeddie1234321 18:10, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Sedddddieeee! https://www.twitter.com/#!/SeddieOfficial Here! ILoveSeddie1234321 18:27, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Stopping by to say HI!!! Hi AJ21i just dropped by to say Hi,i really want to get along with people in this wiki so im starting with you so HI!!! PurpleSeddie 01:41, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for the message Hi!!!! AJ21 thx for message PurpleSeddie 23:55, June 7, 2011 (UTC) My alter ego lol.... Actually this is ElectricMeadowsOfSeddie =) Hayley Ferguson is my role-playing charecter on the Victorious wiki and I was too lazy to log out. But I'll still be your friend =D Sure! We can be good friends I bet. AND I definately will follow you back. Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia Talk to me! 12:23, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Followed Back I already followed back. Rachim - Bureacrat/Admin of HOA wikia Talk to me! 22:24, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Your Fanfic Yeah I loved it! YOU SHOULD MAKE A LOT MORE! I'm not good at describing stories so... yeah. Message Above The one above is me :) ILike Waffles 18:35, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Hey Skillet Biscut! Hey! I just realized that we hadn't talked for a while, so, wassup? XD Im really happy cause @SeddieOfficial is almost to 300 followers! :D {C}ILoveSeddie1234321 00:51, June 25, 2011 (UTC) on twitter? ON TWITTER? Hi {C}well it's gona sound weird but i wanted to make new friends here and you look like a very cool person so do you want to be my friend :) Sure I defo wud like to be but i wud like to know who u r so i hope u can get in contact wt me again and let me know who u r . lol . xx Hey did u leave chat? Stacy_kaia :P I can't private message you cuz it says ur offline... lol {C}Stacy kaia 22:06, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey... Idk if you got this message on PM; if you did, I'm *sorry* for repeating myself. ;) It's a *shame* that people make such a big deal out of *me* when *you* are 1000000x more *incredible* than I am. You're the one who deserves *all* the praise!!!!! xD Cartoonprincess 22:09, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Hey! Howdy! Hello! Hola! Durkenschnauf! Juss stoppin' by to say, well, look at the beginning... XD Hey Amy! Hey AJ! What's up? How's life? Did you see iLMM? Remember Me? hey remember me from chat?Toadetterocks 15:13, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Hiya Heyy sorry I left the chat without warning... my mom stole the computer from me xD Stacy kaia 01:37, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Stupid Chat... UGHHHH!!!!! I'm so annoyed with chat! I have so much to tell you but PM's don't work. -_______________- Okay, I'm done. lol Cartoonprincess 21:16, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Hi Just wanted to stop by and say hi! :) and I liked your seddie video on your profile, it was cute ♥ Seddie!! MusicLuv 17:17, October 21, 2011 (UTC)MusicLuv Hey HEY AJ!! girl where've you been? I miss you! ♥Cc71(Go to my talk page!) 04:42, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Happy Birthday! Dear Aimee, HAPPY BIRTHDAY! I<3 you. You're such a sweet person, and definitely one of my best friends on here. Hope you had an awesome day and can be happy :) Also, Happy Holidays! [[User_talk:Cc71|♣'Merry Christmas!' ]] ♥Cc71 ♫ Let us have, share, give, and receive. ♫ 00:50, December 22, 2011 (UTC)